The Theif and The Assassin
by empress of evil
Summary: okay these is a redx/oc pairing i hope you like these one better then the others stories i have written.NO I DON'T OWN THE TITANS.
1. Titans North

I'm 26 just got promoted from honorary to leader of titans north five years ago.

There are four other members.

There's frost you want something cold right away ask her but if you're a guy don't piss her off unless of course you enjoy

Having your groin frozen and she's 23.

Then there's Vue smart kid youngest from the entire team but unlike beast boy his not an annoying little brother his 21.

Morton is my second in command. His good at archery and with swords he has wings and is an empath sort of reminds me of Cupid.

Last but not least Shadow the most arrogant, cocky, egomaniac you name it he join our big happy family 2 years ago.

His is a Lot worst then arsenal in a way that would make Roy look like and amateur.

We are heading towards the west tower apparently Nightwing is having all the titans north south and east come there.

Flashback 10 years ago

(Bold letters are going to represent Jason bold italics Jennifer (Viper)

"_**Look I don't have time for these"**_

"**you never have time for anything or anyone other then them ever since you decided to help them it's been nothing but them you forgotten all about us" **

"_**You know it's not like that you never complain when slade"**_

"**That's because you hate him things aren't how they use to be your putting your work over everything else it's beyond bird boys obsession with slade"**

"_**Of course things are not the same things have to change people places everything changes we have to learn to live with it"**_

"**So I just stop stealing for nothing then since you don't care anymore"**

" _**Ja"**_

"**No I had enough I'm not making you choose them or me"**

"_**Don't I"**_

"**It's over there's no mare Jason Todd good bye".**

End of flashback

"Viper helloooo we're here." Frost said waving her hands in front of vipers face.

"Uh oh yeah sorry go ahead I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Frost, Vue and Shadow did as they were told.

"You ok you kind of space out most of the drive here" Morton asked.

"Yeah just things in my head we should go inside before bird brain gets all upset."

That was a good thing about Morton he didn't press on to be told what was wrong I knew he knew something was bothering me after all how can I lie to and empath.

" plus what was he thinking does he know who is ice city but no he wants all the titans to come here what is more important then getting x"

"You see this is why to you red x is what slade is to nightwing" Morton said.

"Not true" viper whine

"But have you notices that he some how he is always in the same city that you are he comes and goes from jump to ice city" Morton said

"So he'll know that all the titans will be here and he never backs down from a challenge but I'm the one that gets x not bird boy not after what he did to the tower"

Viper and nightwing had always had this need to prove who was better then who even who was better at being obsess over criminals.

"Look just go ahead tell bird boy I had to do a few last minute errands I'll be back in an hour" Viper said then disappear.


	2. Theif Proffessor

Have you ever thought of the people that annoy you?

All the people you dislike/hate.

They say hate is to strong the embodiment of love.

Many disagree saying it is the total opposite that it has nothing to link them together at all.

Another example would be life and death, both keeping balance, light and darkness, day and night.

From darkness it is said came everything happiness and sorrow.

How do you truly know which is which?

The bell rang it was his last class finally he got to go home from teaching.

Most of his girl students try flirting with him.

He really could not blame them after all he is the youngest professor at I.C.C. yes a 27 year old professor hard to believe.

He laughs remembering what one of his students said about him being single being a sad thing.

It was funny how many of them do not realize that the girl in most of his paintings was and is his greatest love but that was all in the past at least he try to put that in the past.

Sure that is why he decided to teach at the school that is in the city she now protects and that would explain why he still no he could not.

He told himself he needed to forget he try everything but he could not get her out of his heart even to this day.

But whose fault was it that such a beautiful relationship ended?

Hers for what all she wanted was to repent fine a way to fix all the bad she had done by becoming a hero.

His for being selfish worrying about only his needs and pushing her away.

He still goes around as Red X after all someone needs to give the titans a run for there money.

He has also fought her team about four times to be exact but not her.

Her team they are much more of a challenge then bird boy's team.

She change her body perfectly shape like an hour glass.

Her uniform a strapless V-neck full-body suit I wonder how she manages to fight like.

Enough he told himself yet again it's been 10 years how could he still feel this way towards her.

He then remember today is her birthday.

He then changes into his Red X suit might as well let the titans know he was there in jump.

He stop a few feet away at first he didn't recognize that it was her he took a closer look then realize that indeed it was the titans' north leader.

The one person who he love but could not love she is the one person that cause him sleepless nights.


	3. I hate surprises

Frost, Vue and Shadow walk in the tower.

"She's not here but she said she be up in a few" Frost yell.

They had prepared a surprise party for Viper.

"Oh great" bb mumble they heard the lower door open everyone hid except for Frost and Shadow.

Morton nodded he was in love with Viper yeah sure she was older then him by 2 years and not just that she was there leader but he could not help how he felt.

He really hope that today she try to enjoy herself and relax she had been in the research room trying to get some leads on Red X.

"Everyone is in the living room" Morton said Shadow walk towards them.

"So why so quite my lady" Shadow ask Viper teasingly.

"You know you seriously should stop I'll never become one of your lady lovers" Viper snap at Shadow.

Viper surprise Shadow with that she usually flirted with him then again she been lock in that room trying to find anything about Red X.

"Look sorry I" Viper said taking a deep breath.

"Do not worry about it" Shadow told Viper telepathic.

They then went in the living room. "SURPRISE" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"What the hell" Viper screamed jumping on Shadow.

Morton felt a pang of jealousy when Viper jump on Shadow in fright they should have known she did not like surprises.

Viper then turn and left to the room she use whenever she had to come and stay over.

Shadow went to get or at least try to get Viper to come out.

"Hey boss look you have to come out you know unless of course you prefer I phase thru and get you out myself" Shadow said.

Jen came out letting the door slam it self shut she look well like she was about to get hang.

"Look it's just a party nothing bad is going on as of late plus you're the birthday girl" he said the last part seductively

"You know you could have warn me about these" viper said trying not to smile

"Yes I could have but if I had you would not have jump in my arms". Viper elbowed him playfully on the ribs.

"You were the closest so do not flatter yourself" Viper smile softly

"Am I not always the closest" Shadow told her at least she had relaxed.


	4. Interruptions

The alarm rang but it was only doctor light so Arsenal and Raven were the only one's that went since it was just doctor light.

They went back to the tower and open the presents.

Changeling gave her a baby snake.

After he beg like a baby to have his present open first.

"Thanks b" she gave her thanks to changeling seem please with himself for getting something she like.

Then star gave her a 10 feet tall teddy bear that she made her self.

Raven, Nightwing, and Cyborg gave her new equipment for there gym and Cyborg a new motorcycle he built himself.

Titans east gave her a cookbook that was mas and menos.

Bumble bee gave her accessories for her hair.

Arsenal and Aqualad gave her two tickets speedy to a ball and Aqualad to the opening of an Italian restaurant.

As for her team Frost gave her a book about yoga.

Vue gave her upgrades for her laptop.

Morton gave her a glass sculpture.

Shadow then got up.

"What you want to cut the cake viper said she really didn't expect a gift from him.

"No but I did prefer to give you your gift myself" he then stood behind her.

"Now close your eyes" he whisper she decide to amused him these once he then put a necklaces around her heck.

Viper open her eyes look at the necklaces it was indescribable.

"Its' beautiful thank you" she then hug Shadow and the hug lasted longer then a thank you hug usually does.

"Dudes you can let go of each other now" viper pull away blushing fit was the first time that they had actually seen her blush which was somehow surprising.

"Oh I made the unalterable viper blush" Shadow smirk.

The alarm rang again.

"Who's the party pooper now" changeling whine.

Everyone went to the monitor except for viper she could see from were she was she grab her jacket then started heading out.


	5. Old Lovers

Raven had teleported everyone to the location of the break thru.

Before Nightwing got the chance to say titans go Red X had knock out all of the

Titans East and Titans West 'after all he needed a small warm up' X told himself.

"It's just you five now" X taunted

"His got something up viper." Morton said

"What are you going to run now… you know you can't beat me come on look at who you have as a leader." He pointed at viper.

"Ok I had enough you free the others I'll take care of him and DO NOT argue"

X had disappear while at that he took Morton and Vue down then took Frost by surprise leaving only Viper and Shadow

"See right under your noses and you can't still lay a hand on me" x said he knew just how to get viper angry

"You depend on your weapons I don't"

"Yeah you may have a point I use my weapons but even if I didn't you still you hold back" that got a nerve.

'How dare he tell me I'm holding back?'

Shadow went to free the others

"Now that your team is gone" he grabbed her from behind and teleported them to a building about five blocks away.

He then pin her to the floor before she recover her balance.

"Come on Jen you can do" she free one of her legs and just manage to kick him off her

"I prefer Viper and don't you have something better then going on peoples personal things" Viper her voice full of venom they started fighting

"I didn't need to hack your computer or anything your thinking I already knew who you were"

It was the first time Viper actually fought X since she had to always go free the people X tide up.

There fight was more like a dance but he finally managed to pin her again pull his mask up to his nose and kiss her.

She couldn't move he had her pin grabbing her wrist.

She couldn't move he then let go of her wrist only to encircle his hand on her waist pressing her closer and depend the kiss which she surprisingly seem to be returning.

He then heard the others coming pull apart and left an extremely confused but angry Viper.

"Viper what happen are you alright" Vue ask

"Yes I'm fine just peachy and he got away not if you don't mind I have to try out some punching bags"

Frost went after her she had seen X kissing viper.

Once at the tower frost when to were viper was sitting

"So why you kiss him back is there something we should know that we don't and you have my word I won't tell a soul.'' Frost said

"Look Frost I don't know why I did it I just did but something about it seem familiar like I don't know and you should go get Vic to check on your wounds"

"Sure boss but you have one very upset bird boy" viper roll her eyes sure like Nightwing ever did any better in catching X' Viper thought to herself then someone came.

" what oh it just you sorry for yelling at you" Viper said at seeing Vue.

Right after Frost had left Vue came to check in. "we all have our moments"

After a while they all finally went to bed.


	6. Dream

The next day viper woke up really hungry but when she got to the kitchen there was nothing to eat and she did not like eating the same food from previous night.

"Why can't they keep this fridge with edible food?"

Viper went back to her room to change to go to the groceries store. Make that the mall she needed more civilian well less revealing clothes shirts.

She had gotten those shirts to adjust her to her uniform.

Jason had just run out of water paint and canvases.

At the mall Jason was looking at some while his canvas arrived.

Jen walk by the store Jason was looking because of a glass sculpture that caught her eye.

She was about to leave but she bump into Jason who caught her before she hit the floor.

"Ok this is embarrassing" viper said she was not the clumsy type.

"I take that as a thank you"

Jason said once viper gain her composure

"Sorry thanks"

"Don't mention it you sure caring a lot of bags to be by yourself"

They still had not look at each other

"It's not like I couldn't handle it plus in a way it keeps me in shape"

she then brush a lock of her hair behind her ear Jason notice now who it was hopefully she didn't recognize him

"Yeah I guess in your own girly way" he gave a small nervous chuckle.

Jen look up arching a brow her mine must have been playing tricks on her cause she could have sworn that he look like Jason obviously older.

"Excuse me Mr. Todd your things are ready you want the others to be sent to I.C.C" the shop keeper said.

"Yeah that be nice" Jason said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh who's the pre...?" Jason glared at the keeper who then left.

"So you teach at ice city" now she was sure it was Jason but she wasn't going to let him know that now would she.

"Yes I'm the art professor and I'm also in charge of the art department"

"Really so you do nude paintings as well" she didn't know what to say and that was the only thing that came to her mind.

She was happy that Jason was doing something he enjoys.

"Actually yes I do but we only teach it for 2 weeks lack of models or 'subjects' as the other professors prefer to say"

Viper grabbed her bags "yes I understand well have a great rest of the day Jason."

She headed out of the shop.

Jason then ran after her.

"Okay Jen lets stop playing games" Jen turn to face him.

"Fine just would you help me take the bags to my car?"

"Yeah sure"

"So what brought you to" he kissed her.

Her back to her car his hand on her waist the other on the cars roof.

Jen then grab him by the back of his neck push him to depend the kiss.

There was a knock at her door which woke her

"What"

"Hey me Nightwing it's 12 already and I need to talk to you about yesterday"

"Yeah sure" viper grabbed her robe then opens the door.

"You can come in if you want" viper offer.

"you OK you look like you been"

"No I just had a really vivid dream"

Nightwing was the only one that knew about Jason and her.

"Well you want to talk about it" he wanted to ask her if Jason was in that dream.

Viper wasn't the only one that missed Jason. Jason had been a great friend almost like a brother to Nightwing.

"he was there but is was way to real anyways I woke up bump into him he drove me back here you were there then we left you with the groceries I brought him to my room and well I kind of got on to him we were bout to you know what then you knock waking me up"

"Well what exactly happen were you talking do you remember" Nightwing ask.

Him and viper were the only ones that still believe Jason survived that he didn't die he could take anything even a bullet shot by joker.

She told Nightwing what the conversation was.

" look Jenna I know you're keeping your powers secret but"

"I can't rich why do you think I change my name" they were silent for a while

"You remember that day ten years ago before Jason left."

"Jen how could I when we found you, you were bleeding to death." She cut him off.

"There's something else that happen that I did not tell you he didn't just beat me he".

She couldn't say it the memories that still haunted her were still painful tears started rolling down her eye silently crying.

"He what Jen what did he do".

One of there strongest members was crying Nightwing hug her.

"There don't cry Jen he can't do anything to you but why did you not tell us at least Jason or me"

"I wasn't strong enough I felt like dirt I couldn't stop him he was to strong then I started pushing Jason away from me I didn't want him nor you to know. Knowing how you both are you would you would have done something stupidly impulsive".

She did not look at him look at the clock it said 2:30pm.

"We should go. It's been more then two hours."

It was a miracle that no one had knocked.


	7. Back Together

Cinderblock and Plasmas had gotten out of prison big surprise there.

Then when the Titans got there overload attack them out of no where.

Cinderblock apparently had gotten smarter have the titans were down.

X was 'wondering around when he notice the fight.

"You guys need some help" he said when Viper was throw to a wall he barely manage to catch her.

Jen went to punch him but he caught her by the wrist

"Look I'll fight with you later right now I'm just going to help you so I won't loose you"

X realize he shouldn't had said that that would give to much

"Double crossed us and I'll take care of you my self".

After the fight x walk up to viper

"I need to talk to you alone" x said talking in his human voice

"Your in the middle of" Jen started to say

"I know but I like to talk to you alone it's something personal please Bella "he whisper

That last pat so only she could hear after all he was the only one that call her that

"Fine Vic please gets everyone I'll be there in and hour or two don't ask I'll tell you when I get back"

She turn back to face x

"Lead the way"

They head to a roof

"Here we are" x sight it was the same spot where he had left her where he had told her that it was over.

Jen was remembering as well but of course she wouldn't let him know that after all she didn't know that Jason was right there with her.

"I'm sorry you were right but I was so I was being a jerk only caring about my needs"

"X what the hell are you talking about" jen was totally shock

"Is it so hard who am kidding bird boy still can't figure out who I am?"

jen didn't know what to do of course when x turn around she though he was leaving she was even going to let him leave then she felt something cold on her hand she look and saw that it was x mask then look up slowly to see Jason's face

"Here leave before they come looking for me" she handed the mask back to him

"Bella"

"No if Nightwing finds out he'll" X grab her and kiss her tears rolling done her eyes

"Come with me then"

"I can't your well X and I have responsibilities" Jen said looking down

"I'll wait for you I'm sorry for hurting you" he then left.

Jen went back to the tower she started to head to her room.

Speedy walk towards her "hey are"

"I'm fine just tired night" she then close the door.

When she turn around x was there "x" he didn't answer didn't move or make a noise she called his name again and again he wouldn't answer.

She walk towards her bed she saw he had been bleeding his breathing was slow

"X come on don't do this stay" jen pleaded

"You do care" he said weakly

"Shhh don't talk I'm going to have to rip your uniform" she then wrap that around his wound

"Look I'm going to the infirmary get what you need". After a while jen finish change the sheets

"Look I have some shirts that may fit you I use then to sleep." Jen said not looking at him

"That's ok I appreciate it but aren't you worry you may get in trouble"

"No I'm not doing anything wrong just helping an old friend now come on you need to rest and unless you find that chair any good to sleep in".

She feld asleep unknown to her she cuddle with x and a green fly was watching it all. BB went straight to

Nightwing room who not surprising was still awake

"Dude… dude….dude"

"What"

"X jen room"

"Beast boy what did you just say" Nightwing ask

"Okay x is in Jens room in her bed she is there but …" beast boy didn't get to finish Nightwing went straight to Jens room

Jens door blew open

"Where is he" Nightwing grab jen by the neck

"He was wounded I only" Nightwing push her against the wall

"His a criminal were not to help him" Nightwing yell at her

"You wouldn't be saying the same if it was you"

"Don't tell me what to do" Jen kick him

"Don't ever touch my neck understand bird boy"

"Viper relax" X said he was about to interfere

"Don't tell to relax it's his fault"

Jen turn to face X "lets go" she grab him

"You're not going anywhere you belong"

"I belong to no one." She disappears with X.

Nightwing call the others and order then to look for them.

They had no luck.

Two years went by without any trace of either of them.


	8. New Beginnings

"What were you doing in London?"

"Ms. Wilson how did you and Mr. Hale meet? "

Many reporters ask when they heard that Ms. Wilson was returning from her long absence.

"I'm sorry I can't answer your questions at the moment"

Xavier waited till she had turn around grab her and kiss her.

At the limo "did you really have to do that" Isabella ask not really complaining "

Well you didn't answer there questions I just simply had to give then something" he smirk at her half horrify face

"You do realize that that picture is going to be in every source of media the radio people are even going to be talking about it"

"Relax babe plus imagine if we told then you know what" Xavier said.

"True." Isabella said she sounded tired "well were here".

Five months later. "Mr. Wayne Ms Wilson and Mr. Hale are here" a slim blond inform Bruce

"Yes tell them to come in" he then turned to Richard

"You remember Isabella don't you?"

"Yes I remember her how I could forget her"

Richard had never like her he was trying really hard not to drool but when he saw her walk in the office

"Hello Bruce"

"Isabella how long has it been you have grown''

"Oh Bruce not so hard we only came back because I wanted you to meet Xavier and I kind of got sick when I was in London

And were preparing a charity ball and came to invite you personally"

She handed the invitation to Bruce.

"I have to go now the reporters are trying to see if they could get anymore provocative pictures of me and Xavier"

At that last part she turns to glare at Xavier.

"Hey Richard you let your hair grow" she then left.

At Wilson manor

"I'm going out"

Isabella change to her uniform

"Are you going as Viper?" Xavier ask

"Yes as viper I haven't use it in long time plus I'm only going to check on"

"I'll go with you"

"No please I'm just going to talk to vue and frost I'll come back right away"

"Be careful"

"I always am."

At the north tower

"Vue she's fine"

"Yeah I no frost but its' been two years nothing and Morton is driving me insane" vue was walking in circles

"Really I would of thought that if I left frost would take over just because Morton was second in command didn't mean I wanted him to take over"

Viper just stood there.

"Viper is that really you"

"Yes the one and only."

They talk for a while agree to meet at Wilson manor in two days.

Jen then headed back.

"X I'm back where are you"

Viper was taking her mask of but pull it back down when she herd foot steps

"Viper turn your self in we don't want to do this by force" Cyborg said in a low voice

"Oh took you long enough to fine me" she look at Nightwing

"Your still letting your hair grow" viper told him teasingly x appear behind her

"Stop it viper your not in any condition to fight them lets go"

"I'm not going to fight them go I'll meet you later"

"Bella"

"It's not going to work x they have to know you don't want him to know fine I won't tell him but I'm not running from them."

"Jen the baby" at haring these Nightwing grab her wrist

"Let go of her" x warn

"Your coming with us to" he let go.

"You are so fucking stubborn rich always have can you just get over whatever you want jen shouldn't be able to be doing

Any of the things she's doing but you know well how I always have spoil her just get Roy here I want to tell him myself."

The other titans didn't even have to be told what to do they left

"I'll call Roy" CY said before leaving

"X are you sure jen you sit down rest I told you I should have gone with you"

"But I'm fine"

"Jen listen to Jason I should have know it was him you were always" she glare at him "finish what you were saying and I'll oh."

Jen touch her stomach x sat with her "are you alright what happen".

Roy walks in "ok what's wrong"

He notice x there and Nightwing there and well he actually look like he was hanging with old friends then notice viper.

"Hey Roy 12, 13 years how long has it been" x ask him

"What Wait?"

"It kicked me again" jen whisper

"What okay what's he doing here" speedy pointed at x

"Roy just come over her the baby kick."

"Yes I heard you but''

"But Jason's the father who do you think I was with"


End file.
